1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a method thereof which express corresponding physical interaction in response to a touch input made by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display apparatuses are developed and distributed according to advancement of electronic technology. Mobile display apparatus such as mobile phones, PDAs, tablet PCs, or MP3 players are representative examples of the electronic apparatuses.
The display apparatuses provide interactive screens of various configurations. For example, a display apparatus may display a background screen which contains various icons to execute applications installed on the display apparatus. A user generally executes a corresponding application by touching on an icon displayed on the background screen.
However, as display apparatuses are provided in varying models and performances, and also as various types of applications are provided in increasing numbers, the existing standardized ways of inputting instructions do not meet user satisfaction.
Accordingly, an interactive screen configuration, which is more fun and more dynamic, is necessary.